POWER RANGERS: Dino Thunder - I'll Always Protect You
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Trent noticed some bruises on Kira and decides to let her stay at his place for a while, get her away from her abusive family. What will happen? Will everything be okay? Only the White and Yellow Rangers can answer that. TrentxKira pairing! Some violence! You have been warned!
1. Bruises and Feelings

**I'll always protect you.**

* * *

Trent was walking as fast as he can to get to his locker, to put his things away and go home, he had _long_ day. He has to go to school, he has to go to work, and he has to fight monsters 24/7, it was _pretty_ tiring. Just as he got his backpack out of his locker, he bumped into something, who ended up dropping all of their books, he looked up to see a familiar face that always brought a smile to his own.

"Hey Kira! Sorry, let me help." He said to her happily, glad to see her, he wanted to talk to her about her behavior today. She had been wearing her long-sleeves lower than usual, almost covering her hands, and had been avoiding the other rangers, including him, all day, "It's alright Trent, thanks." She said casually, but he knew something was wrong; she wasn't looking at him in the eye. "Kira, is something wrong?" Kira looked a little panicked for a moment, but then quickly hid it. "Everything's fine, it's just… uh." She was avoiding eye contact as she tried to come up with an excuse.

Then something caught Trent's eye, a bruise the size of a full grown man's hand was on her wrist. It was red, indicating it was fresh, he gently grabbed her hand to inspect it. Kira's eyes widened in fear, slightly.

"Who did that?" Trent asked calmly, but really, his blood was ritually boiling! Kira quickly got her hand out of his grip, "Nothing!" she replied hastily, "I just had an accident." "Kira." Trent told her gently, tears were beginning to come into her eyes, "I'm fine! I'm..." she didn't finish because she trailed off sobbing. She tried to muffle her sobs, but it did no good.

* * *

Trent took Kira to the lake so they could talk in private, Trent was relieved that no-one, especially the other Rangers, didn't see them. He didn't think Kira wanted all of them worrying about her.

"Now, Kira, please tell me what's wrong." Trent was close to begging when they sat down on the bench. Kira sighed. She knew there was no point in hiding it now. Besides, she knew she could trust him, he was her friend, and he would never do anything to hurt her. He told her himself.

"It was my dad," Trent's eyes widened slightly, "He has been like this since my mom died six years ago. He's always drinking and blaming me for her death, even going as far as beating." Trent's blood was starting to boil again, but he tried to keep his face composed, as to not scare her.

"Last night he came home, drunk and in a rage, he screamed at me that the car crash was all my fault," tears were starting to get to her eyes again. "He started punching me in the stomach, then threw me against the wall, and left the room. I thought he was done torturing me, b-but," she words started to tremble a bit as she tried to keep her composure.

Trent must have seen her difficultly because he took her hand, squeezing it gently, Kira was thankful for the comfort and continued. "Then he came back, holding one of his belts, and he started to..." Kira couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry once more. Trent wrapped his arms around her, and she berried her face into his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt, secretly enjoying the comfort he was giving her.

"I'm scared Trent... mostly for you..." Trent pulled her away slightly to look at her in confusing, "For me? Why?" Kira just look at him a while longer before lowering her face, no-longer having the strength to go on. She was surprised when Trent tilted her face back to where she looked at him, with a gentle finger under her chin. "Tell me. Please." He plead.

She sighed, "I scared what he'll do to you. He has his ways of finding out secrets, he'll find out that you know, a-and I don't want anything to happen to-" "Hey." Trent laughed gently, causing her to look at him in confusing, "Nothing is going to happen, to you or me. Okay?" she looked at him with teary eyes, "How can you promise that?"

Trent thought about it for a moment, but just shook his head, "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out where your staying tonight." Kira was again confused. "What?" "I'm not letting you go back to that, that _psycho_ until we figure something out!" she smiled at him, he really was a great guy!

The White Ranger to seemed to think about it for a moment before he said, "I don't think my dad would mind if you stayed at my place for a while." to say that the Kira surprised was an understatement!

"Trent why are you doing this for me?" Trent blushed faintly at one thought that went through his head, and he wanted to say it out loud but he didn't. "Because," he responded instead, "I would do anything and everything to help and protect you." Trent said, meaning every word.

Kira smiled for the first time that morning.

* * *

 **Mercer Household.**

It was nearly dark now. Trent and Kira sneaked into her house, to grab some minor things without her father knowing, then they made their way to Trent's place, Trent opened the door and went inside with Kira close behind her.

Trent peeked around the corner to see his father on his desk, going through some papers. He looked up when he noticed him, "It's late, Trent!" he exclaimed, nearly angrily, "Where have you been, I was wonder..." He trailed off when he noticed Kira coming from behind the White Ranger, "Dad, is it alright if Kira stays here for a few days?"

Anton looked her and noticed the bruise on her wrist, he sighed and nodded, "Of course, there's a spare room down the hall." Kira smiled slightly, "Thank you, Dr. Mercer." she mumbled, as Trent took her hand and lead her to her temporary room.

After Kira got settled in she decided to get into bed early. Without even bothering to get into her pajamas, she got into bed and Trent sat beside her, "You'll be safe here," he said, as he hugged her close, "I promise." she got in properly, and he placed the covers over her. She smiled before drifting off to sleep, Trent stared at her for a moment, a gentle smile on his face. He hadn't felt this light since he was under the gem's spell.

But he quickly shook himself, he shouldn't be thinking like that. She probably didn't like her back anyway!

He turned the light off, looking at her one last time before walking out the door.

He walked out back to the living room, where his father was, "Trent, what's going on?" Trent took a deep breath and answered his father's question, "Kira's just... having a bit of family trouble and just need's some..." he trailed off when he saw his father's disapproving face. He knew he was lying, Trent sighed, "Okay, fine. Kira's father flew off the handle a bit last night-" "Apparently he flew so far, a bruise landed on her wrist." Anton deadpanned, "I'm not a fool, Trent! I know the signs of abuse when I see it!"

Trent just looked at the floor, feeling ashamed, "Maybe I can help." Trent looked back up, at his father in shock, "What!" Trent exclaimed quietly, making sure not to wake up Kira, "You want to help?" he was not saying that his father was as heartless as his counterpart, Mesogog. He was just saying that Anton wasn't the kind of person to help out in these kind of situation, "Trent, if there is one thing that I can't stand it is child abuse. Kira has a lot of potential in her life, and besides, I know how you feel about her."

Trent tried to fight it off, but he was sure he was as red as Conner's suit. Anton chuckled, "Was it that obvious?" "Painfully obvious." his father stated, "I'll get the police onto it tomorrow, until then get some sleep you've had a long day."

* * *

 _Trent didn't know why he was all of the sudden in Mesogog's lair, he was sure that he was at home, in bed, with Kira in the next room. Then he heard soft groaning. He turned around and had to fight with all his willpower not the yell out._

 _In front of him was Kira! But not his Kira, not the spunky, free-spirited, fun-loving, Kira. This Kira was all battered and bruised and covered in blood. She was on her side, curled up, on the floor, holding a bleeding wound, she had a cut across her cheek and her leg was in an awkward angle._

 _"Kira!" Trent fell next to her, lifting her gently into his arms, trying his best not to break down, "Stay with me Kira," he said to her as he placed his hand on her bleeding wound to try and keep pressure on there, "Your gonna be fine, just stay with me." he really wished what he said was true, but these wound were terrible, she won't make it._

 _She was slipping away, "No! Kira look at me!" he pulled her head towards him so she would look at him, her eyes were starting to get glassy. Seeing this, his own eyes started to tear up, "No, Kira! You can't leave me!" she smiled painfully, before lifting her hand to touch his cheek, he took it with own, bloody one, not wanting to let her go._

 _She muttered three words._

 _"I love you."_

 _Her eyes closed, her breathing stopped. She was gone._

 _Trent's tears came down harder and harder, **"KIRA!"**_

* * *

 _"Kira!"_ Trent let out a yell as he propelled himself out of the bed. He was breathing heavily, sweat was sticking his hair to his forehead. He was thankful that it was just a dream, but maybe he should check on Kira, just to make...

No, that would be a bad idea. What if she caught him in there? What would she think? What would he say? Probably something stupid.

He sighed and laid down, tried to think of something happy, funny and full of life.

But he could only hear her screams of fear and terror. He could see her blood coating the floor. He could feel her pale, almost-cold-to-the-touch hand reach out to him, begging for his help.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't scare anybody at the description of that dream, I hope this story was a good one so far, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **B-bye!**


	2. Nightmares and Promises

**Hi! I'm back, hoped you missed me and I have another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I'll Always Protect You.**

Kira wasn't having a good night's sleep either, she was having nightmares as well, first she saw Trent and the others beaten, broken and dead on the floor, their Gems broken beside them. Then her father, whipping her with his belts, the smell of alcohol on his breath. Then her father breaking into the Mercer's household, wielding a gun, he was going to shoot her...

Trent had finally managed to get to sleep, when he heard the most terrifying noise imaginable! He had heard it in his nightmares multiple times! _"Kira!"_ Trent bolted out of bed, and made for her room.

He burst through the door to find Kira thrashing around in her sleep, screaming for someone to leave him alone! He didn't what she was dreaming about, but she needed to wake up! Now!

He rushed over to the bed a tried to shake her awake, eventuality it worked, and she woke up, screaming and trying to get out of his grip, still in shock of her nightmare, "Kira! It's okay! It's me!" Trent grabbed her wrists, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to stop her from trying to get away, "It's just me. It's me." she had finally got out of her shock, but as soon as she did, she looked ready to fall apart.

"It was terrifying." she whispered fearfully as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words to her, rubbing small circles in her back. She hugged him back, crying softly into his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. She felt so helpless. She was just glad that Trent was here.

"Trent?" the White Ranger looked over his shoulder, not letting go of the frighted Yellow Ranger, to see his father by the door, looking concerned, he didn't know if it was about Kira or him, but he didn't care right now, all that mattered to him right now was Kira.

"Kira," Trent turned back to the girl in his arms, "Can you tell me what you dreamed about?" Kira shook her head, tightening her hold on him, "No, too painful..." "You can tell me."He reassured her, she took a deep breath, pulling away from him slightly, not looking at him, until he lifted her head, to face him, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"My father," Trent's smile faded slightly, "He found out where I was, he came storming into the house, holding a gun," tears were coming back into her eyes, but she held them in, "He said he was gonna do something he should have done long ago," Trent never thought he would see the day that Kira would sound so broken. "He aimed the gun at me, b-but then you came and jumped in the way," she clenched fists closed around Trent's shirt, not wanting to let him go.

"You took the shot, a-and, you fell to the floor, bleeding, I-I couldn't help y-you. Y-you... You-" Trent cutted her off by holding her closer to his chest. He didn't need to be told what happened next. She cried into his chest, tears were starting to come into his eyes too.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Anton closed the door, to give them some time alone, Trent was honestly thankful for that. after a while, Kira's sobs softened a bit, she didn't let him go though, and neither did he.

"Kira, do you... you know... want to spend the night with me?" Trent asked, unsure how she would reacted. At first, her eyes grew wide and he began to worry, but then she took a deep breath and nodded, they got up and walked of to Trent's room quietly.

They laid down the bed, a few meters apart from each other. Kira was on her side, her back towards Trent, who was laying flat on his back. "I'm sorry." Trent looked at the soft spoken Kira, a confused expression on his face, "What'd you mean? What for?" "For waking you up, and acting like a child?" she 'suggested'. "Hey! You are not behaving like anything! Everyone is scared of something, but I'll be here whenever you need me. Okay?"

Kira seemed to think about it for a minute, before she looked back up at him and smiled, he smiled back. Then she subconsciously scooted closer to him, startling him a bit, back he did't argue when Kira laid her head on his shoulder, curled up against him, falling asleep instantly, a small smile on her face.

"Kira?" but she didn't respond, Trent couldn't stop a smile, she looked so peaceful, so... beautiful. He raised his hand to remove a lock of hair that was hanging loose on her face.

And just like that, with Kira in his arms, he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't sound too cheesy, when it comes to romance, it's not me, but I can't help myself when it comes to PR couples, especially these two! For some reason, they're my fav! I'll see you in the next one!**

 **B-bye!**


	3. A Meal and a Motor-Ride

**I'm back! Did you miss me?! You better have, otherwise I'm not writing anymore stories for you! Just kidding! Author's Note {Don't you _dare_ think that because of what is going on so far, I'm gonna to inappropriate stuff, okay? Okay!}**

* * *

 **A Meal and a Motor-ride.**

* * *

Kira had woken up somewhere around midnight. She was still in Trent's house. That was good. She _really_ didn't want to be home right now. She felt that she was in a warm, comfy bed. But that wasn't what had her blushing.

She felt Trent's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. He was still asleep, so he obviously didn't know about this. Kira turned around slowly as to not wake him, so then she was facing him. She stilled when he mumbled something in his sleep, before wrapping his arm more securely around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"T-Trent?" he just smiled and held her closer. Kira just smiled slightly, snuggling into the crook of his neck. It didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The sun blared down on the both of them. Kira stirred but didn't wake up. Trent did though. He seemed to noticed the slight weight on him and looked at his side to see Kira in his arms, curled up into him, her head on his chest.

He smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms. He lent in and gave her a peck on the forehead. Then he immediately wanted to slap himself. Did he just do that!? What if Kira was awake!? That would have been incredibly embarrassing! Before he could think about it any farther, Kira's eyes fluttered open, then seemed to notice their current position and tried to stop herself from blushing.

"Oh, God! Sorry, this is really..." Kira tried to get off, but Trent's hand subconsciously went to her waist, stopping her from moving. She looked up at him, and they both ended up staring at each other in the eyes. They found themselves entranced.

They subconsciously leaned in closer towards each other. Their lips were barely a breath away from one another, before a knock on the door knocked _them_ out of their little spell.

"Trent? You awake?" _Damn it Dad! Go away!_ "Y-yeah?" he spoke, trying to make his voice sound sleepy, both of them keeping a weary eye on the closed door. "Just letting you know that breakfast is ready, and you should probably wake Kira up." they heard his footsteps walk away, and they both sighed in relief.

"That. Would. Have. Been. Embarrassing." Kira stated, looking at the door, punctuating each word. Trent nodded, keeping his gaze on her, before Kira shook herself and got out of bed, and made for the door, going to her room, before turning her head towards him and smiled. "Thanks Trent." then she was gone.

As soon as she was out the door, he plopped down back on the bed, letting out a deep breath. What the heck was that?! He never felt anything like that before! _Oh, God have mercy. This is a **very** bad time to be going googly eyed at Kira!_

With a sigh, he got up, got dressed and went out to the kitchen, where his dad was already on the table with Kira with two plates of bacon and eggs, a third one left. "Ah, Trent! Come join us!" Anton waved over to him, Kira smiling at him as he sat down.

"Considering that it's a Friday, I suggest that you get to work as soon as you finish eating." He told his son, as Kira finished eating, "I'll go grab my guitar." she told the White Ranger. "Trent." the boy looked away from where Kira had went into the hallway, to his father.

"I had a call with the police, and their looking into the situation." he said to him, he nodded. Then Kira came back, holding her guitar in her hand. He smiled at her before walking towards the door, her right behind him.

They walked towards a white motorcycle, where he grabbed two helmets, one for and one for her. "I didn't know you could ride a motorbike." she said, surprised. He smiled, mysteriously, "There are a lot of things you don't know." he smiled, getting on the bike, she smiled back, getting on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, causing them both to blush a bit.

He rived up the engine, and they took off.

The wind whipped at Kira's hair as they rode passed the surrounding trees of the Mercer estate. They both had huge smiles on their faces, for two reasons. One; For the frill of the ride. Two; For being so close to one another.

When they arrived at the Cyber-Space, Conner and Ethan were there already, and when they saw them, they smirked, "What's with the looks?" "What happened to make you two come to the Cyber-Space together?" Ethan asked smugly, which caused the both of them to blush, "I don't know what your talking about." they both said at the same time, making the two just burst out laughing, while Trent and Kira went even redder.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **Yip-E-I-Ky-Yeah! I got the next chapter down! But don't be fooled! Not everything will be sunshine and rainbows! See u soon!**


End file.
